


playtime

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Tickling, friendship fluff, idek, really random fruit salad fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo was kinda mean when he knew your weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Re-uploaded here as a back-up. Not really meant as a pairing sort of thing, but think of it how you will.

“Yu-Yugo!” he cried, breaths of laughter being forced out of him by the fingers digging into his sides. They seemed to know just the right spot to wiggle against and it was _unbearable_. “Stoohahap!!”

A boy wearing a motorcycle jacket towered over him, straddling the young entertainment duelist’s hips with a devious little grin stretched across his face.

“No way!” he declared, all to easily dodging Yuya’s attempts at fighting back. “I gotta assess my enemy’s weaknesses, you know~ Besides, this is fun!”

“But that’s nahahat fair!”

“Nuh-uh. Tickling is totally fair!”

“Yugoooo!”

Yuya squirmed and writhed and pleaded, but Yugo kept up his stubborn onslaught of attacks no matter how much Yuya kicked or squealed for mercy. With no other options left and having given up on reasoning with him, Yuya turned to Yuto for help.

“Yuto, hehehehlp!”

The dark-haired XYZ user, who had been sitting not far from them in silence after determining that Yuya was in no danger, looked up from the cards he was studying. A shimmer of amusement danced in his gaze and the barest of smiles touched his lips.

“Leave him alone.” he called out to Yugo. He held back a huff of laughter at Yuya’s expression. It was kinda cute. “I think you’ve teased him enough.”

Unsurprisingly, Yugo didn’t listen (he rarely did when it involved the dark duelist) and sent back a defiant “hmph!” in response.

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

With Yuya’s never-ending stream of giggles still filling the air, Yuto let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

“Yuugou.”

It had the desired effect. Yugo’s body suddenly stiffened and his mischievously dancing fingers froze. They curled back into his palms as he balled his hands into fists. He grit his teeth as his shoulders shook, amusement turning to anger as he whirled around to pin Yuto with an outraged look.

“ _Goddammit_ , my name is _not_ Yuugou! _It’s Yugo!!_ ”


End file.
